Sonic Heroes
Sonic Heroes was the first main Sonic game not to have been made on a Sega console. It was released on 2004, as the "all new Sonic". It received mixed reviews with some fans and critics enjoying the game while others didn't like the game. Info With the Sega Dreamcast no more, Sega dropped to a third party company, and began making minor hardware and multi-platform games. It all began when Sega ported Sonic Adventure 2 over to the Gamecube, but in 2003, the first original multi-platforming game was released, Sonic Heroes. The game was received positively, with praises going to the game's story, graphics, music, and overall spirit, but it's controls, voice acting, RPG elements, and other jarring gameplay designs were bashed by reviewers and fans. Gameplay The game introduces several new gameplay elements. Unlike most Sonic games, where players control one character, three characters are available at any time to choose from, as the player may switch the party's leader freely, whilst the other two characters follow. Each character has an individual ability - speed for fast stages, power for breaking objects, or flight for reaching high platforms - and the player must use these abilities to traverse the fourteen stages. Each stage has a different layout for each team, providing different challenges for each story. Each ability is also represented in the interface by color; blue for speed, yellow for flight, and red for power. Each ability also has an element associated with it: Speed uses wind, Fly uses lightning and Power uses fire. These can be used to solve various puzzles, most notably in Team Chaotix's Mystic Mansion stage. Each team also has a Team Blast skill, which can be performed when the Team Blast meter is full. This can be achieved by performing such actions as destroying enemies or collecting many rings. Teams In addition to controlling three characters, the player may select one of the four teams available to use at the beginning of the game. Each team has one member capable of the aforementioned skills, which are Speed, Power and Flight, but follow a different, yet intertwined, storyline. Each team also has a unique Team Blast skill that has major power and additional effect. SomecallmeJohnny Johnny made an SGB review of the game, but it's inferiority forced him to take it down and remake it from scratch. It would later be the third installment of his Sonic Marathon. He claimed that the only reason he did not appreciate the game as much as others were the questionable controls, which was a shame, as he liked everything else; the story, level design, graphics, music, and teamwork. Because of this, an estimated score would be around a 6/10. Super Gaming Brothers Johnny headed Team Sonic, Elliot controlled Team Rose, and Team Dark fell to Matt. The Chaotix run was done by all three of them, with Johnny controlling Espio, Elliot controlling Charmy, and Matt controlling Vector. This playthrough lasted for 33 parts. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Games Reviewed by Somecallmejohnny Category:Video Games